In the moonlight
by Sweetencore
Summary: Meu próprio presente de aniversário. Yaoi, 1x2, Au, Songfic. Duo trabalha em uma boate e seu destino está prestes a mudar quando ele se encontra com alguém misterioso, mas sua sorte pode mudar quando sua vida não vai para o rumo desejado


In the Moonlight Por Sweetencore

:3 :3 :3

Gênero: Yaoi / AU / Songfic

A música dessa vez é "In the Moonlight", de Gravitation. É a música que o Shuuichi fez para o Yuki. Como no original, eu vou colocar todas as palavras que estão em inglês em letras maiúsculas. Todos os direitos reservados.

:3 :3 :3

ORANGE iro tsuki yoru ga kuruto Kimi no koto o omoi dasu Kakko tsuketa ore no serifu wa Hoka no dare kano serifu de

Quando uma noite com luar laranja Chega, eu penso em você, mesmo sabendo Que a afeição em minhas palavras Eram as palavras de outra pessoa

:3 :3 :3

Duo subiu no palco, suando frio. Estava tão nervoso. O que tinha em mente quando pegou o emprego? Tudo bem que ele precisava do dinheiro, mas seu nervosismo era grande demais para ele fazer aquilo.

Mas agora não tinha volta.

Olhou para cima, em direção à clarabóia da boate, por onde a luz da lua entrava. Uma luz laranja belíssima que era ofuscada pelas luzes da boate.

Aquela noite seria especial.

Agarrou o microfone e correu seus olhos pela platéia. Mais ao fundo havia a pista de dança, que estava longe o suficiente para que a música não o atrapalhasse, e à sua frente havia o bar, onde várias pessoas estavam sentadas em suas mesas, esperando para ouvi-lo.

A banda atrás de si começou a tocar a introdução da música e foi nesse momento que seus olhos encontraram outro par de esferas brilhantes, mas dessa vez eles eram azuis, um azul tão lindo que beirava o cobalto.

Seus olhos se prenderam uns nos outros e não importava o quanto ele tentasse, seus olhos não se moviam. O homem também não fez o mínimo esforço para desviar do olhar do americano. Pelo contrário, ele o sustentou.

Duo sentiu alguém cutucar suas costas e percebeu, finalmente, que ele precisava cantar. As notas saíram de sua boca assim como seus olhos se fecharam. A música leve embalou o ambiente, deixando seus ocupantes extasiados, inclusive um moreno de olhos azuis que sorria.

:3 :3 :3

A música chegou ao final sob uma chuva de aplausos. O sorriso dançava nos lábios de Duo a medida que ele analisava o salão não encontrando a pessoa que mais queria.

- Quinze minutos, Duo. – a voz disse, mas ele não se virou para ver quem havia sido, apenas desceu do palco em um único pulo, procurando, desesperadamente, com o olhar, o misterioso homem de olhos azuis.

O desespero começou a tomá-lo rapidamente e aumentou quando sentiu seu braço ser agarrado.

- Está procurando por mim? – a voz rouca sussurrou em seu ouvido e ele estremeceu. Virou-se rapidamente, apenas para encontrar o homem que o fascinara minutos antes.

- Eu... eu... – ele não deixou que falasse mais, puxou-o pela mão para um dos corredores laterais que davam acesso aos jardins da boate que eram abertos ao público.

Caminharam em silêncio por alguns minutos até que as pessoas foram, lentamente, ficando para trás.

- E então? Você não me respondeu. – o homem brincou, parando perto de um baixo muro feito de colunas de mármore que iam até um pouco mais altas que sua cintura.

- Se sabe a reposta, por que pergunta?

- Curiosidade... acho que devemos começar de um jeito melhor. Seu nome...

- Duo Maxwell. – o americano falou, observando o homem alto que andava em círculos ao redor de si, analisando-o. – Tenho 17 anos.

- 17? Agora me sinto até mal. – parou de andar finalmente, colocando a mão na testa, encarando-o. Um sorriso nasceu no rosto de Duo, antes que ele continuasse.

- Não vai me dizer que você é trintão. Você nem mesmo parece ter mais de vinte anos. – seu sorriso se tornou feral, o que serviu como convite para que ele se aproximasse e envolvesse sua cintura com suas mãos.

- Trintão? Não, mas já passei dos vinte há muito tempo.

- Sabia que a minha perdição são homens mais velhos? – ele envolveu o pescoço do homem mais alto, aproximando seus corpos.

- Bom saber... mas há outra coisa que está me matando de curiosidade. – seus lábios de aproximaram, mas ainda mantinham uma distância segura.

- E o que seria?

- Irei ganhar um beijo seu?

- Por que não tenta? – seus lábios tocaram-se de forma calma ao mesmo tempo que as mãos percorriam o corpo a frente. As línguas travaram uma batalha pela liderança do beijo, mas essa nunca teve um vencedor, pois a voz alta gritou o nome de Duo.

- DUO! – o americano saiu dos braços do outro, apenas para encontrar um dos componentes a banda da boate, parado na porta pela qual ele passara minutos atrás. – Vamos logo! Já estamos te esperando há um bom tempo.

- Certo! – virou-se para os olhos azuis e sorriu, tirando as mãos dele de sua cintura. – Eu tenho que ir trabalhar. Vai assistir? – ele apenas fez que sim com a cabeça e deixou Duo ir de encontro ao homem que o chamava, deixando-o sob o luar laranja.

Estava prestes a seguí-lo, se não fosse pelo seu celular que vibrou no bolso da calça. Tirou-o do bolso traseiro e olhou o visor. Com um suspiro, ele atendeu.

- Alô, Relena...

:3 :3 :3

Fui ni miageru SILHOUETTE Kimi no yokogao o terashita Awai hikari wa Ima demo

Mesmo agora, eu posso lembrar a luz pálida Que iluminava sua silhueta Quando você subitamente olhou Para o céu da noite

:3 :3 :3

Já estava tarde e a voz alegre de Duo preenchia o salão. Ele estava cantando há horas, mas ele não estava minimamente cansado. Muito pelo contrário, ele estava com toda a energia que seu corpo poderia agüentar.

Ele queria logo acabar aquilo para que pudesse voltar a ficar com os olhos azuis. Nunca imaginara que aquele intervalo teria sido o último.

Olho discretamente para seu relógio: 04:15.

Olhou ao redor e percebeu que o bar não estava muito cheio, então virou-se para a banda e fez um gesto com a mão para encerrar o número. Os outros fizeram um gesto com a cabeça, concordando.

A música chegou aos seus acordes finais e Duo foi o primeiro a saltar do palco. Olhou em volta e não achou o que queria, começando a andar pelo bar, procurando-o.

Será que ele ainda estava nos jardins?

Decidiu checar, seguindo o corredor que ele conhecia bem. Chegou aos jardins, procurando-o primeiramente no lugar onde ele havia ficado, encontrando o lugar vazio. Deu uma rápida volta nos jardins, vendo apenas algumas pessoas já se preparando para ir embora.

Talvez ele estivesse na pista de dança.

Correu o caminho todo de volta, sentindo o desespero tomar conta de si.

As luzes da boate á começavam a se apagar lentamente, avisando para seus clientes que era hora de fechar.

Olhou ao redor, procurando-o. Seu desespero aumentou.

Ele não podia ter ido embora! Podia?

Respirou profundamente, tentando acalmar-se. Procurou com o olhar algum funcionário que estivesse perto da porta, achando a recepcionista guardando suas coisas.

- Com licença. Será que você podia me ajudar? Você viu um cara alto, moreno, japonês, de olhos azuis ir embora? – sua voz saiu meio desesperada, o que fez a moça entender a urgência.

- Eu acho que sim. Ele já saiu há algumas horas. – os olhos violetas se arregalaram e pequenas lágrimas se formaram no canto de seus olhos.

Não podia ser. Não era verdade!

Ele disse que ia esperá-lo.

Aquilo não era justo com ele!

- Duo? O que você ainda está fazendo aqui? – o guitarrista da banda perguntou, colocando uma de suas mãos em seu ombro direito.

- Eu... eu estou procurando uma pessoa.

- É um funcionário?

- Não... acho que não.

- Se não é um funcionário, então não está aqui. A boate já fechou. – As palavras atingiram Duo com força, assim como suas lágrimas atingiam o chão.

:3 :3 :3

Nani o matteru Kimi wa inai heya Tokei dake ga ashi oto no youni Nemurenai mune ni hibiku Ima mo matteru Hitori tomatteru Futari mita anohi no tsukio Ima dokode kimi wa miteru

O que é isso que eu estou esperando,  
Nesse quarto sem você?  
É apenas o som do relógio, mas Ressona no meu coração sem sono como O som de passos Mesmo agora eu espero, eu paro aqui sozinho De onde você agora vê a lua Que nós vimos naquele dia?

:3 :3 :3

Três dias.

Já haviam se passado três dias e a mesma sensação de desespero que ele sentira estava lá, o destruindo por dentro.

Não tinha adiantado toda aquela busca, ele simplesmente deixara Duo lá, sozinho.

E agora o americano estava lá, em sua casa, parado na janela, odiando a lua, como se ela fosse a causa de seu sofrimento. Encarou a lua branca, que era emoldurada por pesadas nuvens que deixavam cair uma grossa chuva. Seu olhar ganhou um tom avermelhado e naquele momento ele amaldiçoou a lua que tanto amava.

Era culpa da lua.

Da maldita lua laranja.

Ouviu seu telefone tocar ao longe, mas não fez a mínima questão de atender. Que caísse na secretária eletrônica, ele não ligava.

- "Duo! Duo! Atende, por favor! Eu não te vejo há três dias! Você não atende o celular ou o telefone! Aconteceu alguma coisa?" – a voz de Quatre soou baixa e preocupada, mas ele nem ligou. Continuou na janela, encarando a lua com raiva.

Ele não podia ter feito aquilo com ele! Ele não podia ter ido embora!

E por que ele ligava tanto, afinal?

Talvez a resposta fosse simples. Ou fosse mais complicada do que ele imaginava.

Ele havia se apaixonado.

- "Você não vai atender?" – Quatre insistiu. Sua voz saiu brava e autoritária dessa vez, chamando a atenção de Duo. – "Ótimo! Então eu vou para a sua casa!"

ótimo! Só lhe faltava essa! O Sr. Quatre Quero Ajudar Todo Mundo Winner estava indo até sua casa. O que pior podia acontecer?

Fechou as cortinas das janelas sem nem mesmo se virar. Soltou um suspiro e foi e direção ao seu quarto, pronto para TENTAR dormir, coisa que havia se tornado muito rara, antes de ir trabalhar na boate novamente.

Ele ainda teria que trabalhar lá pelo resto da semana para receber seu pagamento. Ele entrava toda noite naquele lugar com a esperança de encontrá-lo, sentado em uma das mesas do bar, esperando-o.

Mas nem mesmo precisava dizer que isso não acontecera.

Apenas em seus sonhos.

Entrou no quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si e se jogando, sem nenhuma cerimônia, na cama, escondendo sua cabeça com o travesseiro.

Talvez realmente fosse melhor ele dormir antes de ir trabalhar, ou pior, antes de Quatre chegar.

Fechou os olhos e percebeu que isso havia sido um erro, já que a imagem daquele homem estava estampada em suas pálpebras.

Aquilo era uma maldição, só podia ser.

Ouviu a campainha tocar em sua cabeça e soltou um palavrão alto. Ia mandar Quatre para o inferno.

Se levantou, jogando o travesseiro violentamente no chão e seguiu até a sala de estar, abrindo a porta e voltando para o quarto, sem nem mesmo olhar para quem entrava.

- Faça logo o que você veio fazer e me deixe dormir.

- O que aconteceu com você? Você está péssimo! Há quanto tempo você não dorme? – começou com o sermão, guardando seu casaco no armário ao lado da porta. – o que aconteceu com você, Duo! Eu estou preocupado.

- Não enche, Quatre. Eu não estou muito bem. – gritou do quarto, tentando voltar a dormir, embora isso seria impossível.

- Isso eu percebi! O que eu quero saber é o porquê de você estar assim.

- Aconteceram coisas. Só isso.

- E o que aconteceu?

- Nada que lhe interesse.

- Se não me interessasse, eu não estaria aqui.

- Então você veio de idiota, porque eu não vou te contar.

- Então me deixe adivinhar. Você não dorme e mesmo assim vai toda noite trabalhar. Você não atende o telefone e as cortinas de sua casa estão fechadas de noite, o que não era nada comum. Já sei. Você conheceu alguém

- Como você pode saber disso só tendo esses sinais?

- Eu sou seu melhor amigo!

- Grande coisa.

- Quem é ele? – entrou no quarto, encontrando Duo deitado na cama.

- Um cara que eu conheci na boate.

- Certo. E por que você está tão para baixo?

- Porque nós ficamos e o cara deu no pé.

- O cara deu no pé?

- O que eu acabei de dizer? ... agora que você já sabe o motivo, me deixe em paz! – falou bravo, jogando o travesseiro em Quatre e escondendo sua cabeça com seu lençol. Como ele iria trabalhar se Quatre não o deixava em paz?

- E por que você está tão incomodado se o cara deu no pé? Vocês só tinham ficado, não é mesmo?

- ...

- Duo!

- ...

- Tem alguma coisa acontecendo!

- Ok! Eu digo! Eu fiquei tão revoltado porque o cara era lindo, fazia o meu tipo, era sedutor e sexy e eu...

- E você...

- E eu me apaixonei por ele! Está feliz? – o loiro sorriu sarcástico devido à cara de Duo.

- Estou.

- Droga, Quatre!

- Me desculpe! Mas... seu problema é que você quer ver o cara de novo. É isso?

- É!

- Qual era o nome dele?

- ... eu não sei...

- Você nem mesmo sabe o nome dele?

- Quatre!

- Tudo bem, eu entendi. Mas pelo visto você está muito apaixonado.

- Estou.

- Você não vai sossegar até acha-lo, não é mesmo?

- Não.

- Duo.

- Hn?

- Não sofra demais.

:3 :3 :3

Ore no shigusa manete waratta Kimi no koe mo omoi dasu Kimi to aruku yoru no shiin wa ORANGE iro PHOTOGRAPH

Minha atitude fez uma imitação de risada mesmo quando eu lembro da sua voz A cena da noite quando nós andamos por aí juntos, é agora uma fotografia laranja

:3 :3 :3

Sorriu falsamente, colocando a xícara de café na frente da moça que estava sentada na janela.

Ele estava triste. Muito triste.

Mais uma vez ele não achara aquele homem misterioso na boate na noite passada. E pior.

Ele não havia dormido.

Ele começava seu trabalho no café bem cedo e por isso, após a boate, ele ia para casa, tomava um banho e ia para o seu outro trabalho. Mas naquela noite Quatre não o havia deixado dormir, não importa o quanto ele tinha insistido para Quatre ir embora e o deixar em paz.

No final ele acabara tendo que sair juntamente com Quatre para a boate, deixando o loiro em casa primeiro. E ainda por cima, pelo seu belo gesto de amizade, levara uma ótima bronca de seu chefe por estar atrasado.

E obviamente aquilo sairia de seu pagamento.

- Duo!

- Sim? – atendeu, indo para o balcão, pegando os pedidos que lhes eram entregues para que ele os servisse.

- Mesa cinco.

- Certo! – ele equilibrou as duas bandejas em suas mãos, seguindo para a mesa indicada que ficava na vitrine. Sorriu para seus ocupantes, colocando as bandejas cuidadosamente na frente dos clientes, sorrindo.

As moças sentadas na mesa sorriram em retorno e ele se virou para voltar ao balcão e pegar outros pedidos.

Se não fosse por um único detalhe na vitrine.

Ou melhor, do outro lado da vitrine.

Ele não podia acreditar. Não podia ser!

Mas era!

Jogou o avental em um canto qualquer e saiu em disparada para fora do estabelecimento, atravessando a rua, sendo quase atropelado por um carro.

Correu desesperado até o casal que andava distraído pela rua. Sua mão alcançou o ombro do homem alto, fazendo-o se virar.

Seu rosto estava vermelho tanto pela raiva quanto pela corrida.

Agora ele ia acertar suas contas com quer que ele fosse.

- Você... – o homem de olhos azuis cobalto falou, fazendo a loira ao seu lado olhá-lo curioso.

- Você me deixou sozinho naquela noite. – ele falou bem devagar, enfatizando sua raiva. O homem o olhou espantado enquanto Duo continuava com suas palavras. – Sabe o quanto eu procurei você? Você me fez de idiota! O que aconteceu? Me deixou por ela? – ele apontou raivoso para a garota que acompanhava o homem, ainda com seu olhar curioso.

- Eu...

- Não abra a boca! Eu estou com ódio de você! – e sem mais palavras ele largou o ombro dele, começando a andar de volta para o café, se amaldiçoando pelo o que tinha feito.

Aquele tempo ia sair de seu pagamento. Disso ele tinha certeza.

E também sabia que o homem o olhava assustado.

Como ele fora idiota.

:3 :3 :3

Kage ni otoshita uso to Ore no wagamama o yurushita Kimi no namida ga Ima demo

Você perdoou as mentiras que caíram Da escuridão E meu egoísmo Mas suas lágrimas, mesmo agora...

:3 :3 :3

Como ele fora estúpido!

O que ele tinha feito!

O que o levava a acreditar que o cara realmente queria ficar com ele? Desde quando ficadas de uma noite resultavam em relacionamento?

Nunca!

E aquela garota podia muito bem ser a namorada dele, ou mesmo a esposa. Se fosse, ele tinha acabado de vez com o relacionamento deles.

Ótimo!

Agora além de ter bancado o imbecil, ele também tinha destruído o namoro ou casamento, seja lá o que fosse, do cara.

Por que ele tinha que estragar tantas vidas? Já não bastava a dele mesmo?

Que total imbecil.

E ele ainda iria para a boate naquela noite. Só queria ver se o cara aparecesse para acertar as contas. Também não se surpreenderia se a mulher viesse junto também.

Era o mínimo que iria acontecer!

:3 :3 :3

Subiu os mesmos degraus que ele vinha subindo nos últimos cinco dias.

Era seu último dia na boate e ele estava aliviado. Pelo menos ele não precisaria se torturar toda santa noite com as lembranças daquele dia.

Estava sendo horrível para ele.

Mas ele precisaria cantar em poucos minutos e de jeito nenhum ele podia estar com aquela cara triste ou ia espantar todas aquelas pessoas.

Balançou a cabeça, afastando todos aqueles pensamentos e podo um sorriso – falso – em seu rosto, segurando o microfone.

Olhou para a multidão apenas para chegar à mesma conclusão que em todas as noites.

Ele não estava ali.

E nunca esteve.

Ele estava ficando louco.

Simplesmente louco.

A música de fundo começou e sua boca se abriu, deixando as suaves palavras saírem delas.

Mas ele não prestou atenção em nada.

Apenas na figura alta e de olhos azuis que estava sentada na mesma mesa de alguns dias atrás.

:3 :3 :3

Nani mo iwazuni Toki wa nagareru Yagate kuru Asa no hisashi ni Tokeru youni sora ni kieru Saigo no yoru wa Doko ni mo nakute Okizari no ore no kokoro o Tsuki dake ga ima mo miteru

Sem dizer uma palavra, o tempo passa;  
O céu é apagado Pela luz da manhã Que logo vem Como se derretesse-se.  
Naquela última noite,  
Não importa onde seja,  
Apenas a lua olha para Meu coração deserto mesmo agora.

:3 :3 :3

Ele estava ali.

Meu Deus!

Ele estava ali.

Sorrindo.

Para ele.

As palavras continuaram saindo de sua boca, mas ele nem mesmo podia ouvir sua própria voz.

Estava tudo como naquele dia.

Ele estava lá. Sentado na última mesa, com seu rosto apoiado em sua mão e seu copo de champanhe no outro. E ele sorria.

Um lindo sorriso.

Sentiu seu coração pular e olhou para cima. Seu olhar encontrou diretamente a lua devido à clarabóia.

Ela estava laranja.

O laranja que ele tanto adorava.

E a lua que ele tanto amava.

Olhou para o homem sentado na mesa, observando-o tomar mais um gole de sua bebida, o olhando fixamente.

Algo bom estava para acontecer. Daquilo ele sabia.

:3 :3 :3

Heero olhou fixamente para Duo em cima do palco que sorria para si.

Então ele entendia que ele havia vindo se desculpar.

Colocou uma de suas mãos no bolso do casaco e tirou um pequeno objeto de lá de dentro, desviando seu olhar de Duo para analisar o pequeno objeto, voltando a olhar Duo logo em seguida.

Tomou um longo gole de sua bebida e seguiu, com seu dedo, uma pequena gota que caia pela lateral de seu copo.

Seu olhar voltou a se encontrar com o de Duo e ele mostrou a mão espalmada com o pequeno objeto à mostra.

Sussurrou algo cujo som não se fez presente, mas que ele e Duo entenderam imediatamente.

Duo suou frio e seu lábio inferior tremeu ao mesmo tempo que o microfone caia de suas mãos e ganhava o chão com um baque surdo.

"Case-se comigo"

:3 :3 :3

Kimi o matteru Tooi omoi demo Tokei dake ga ashi oto no youni Nemurenai mune ni hibiku Ima mo matteru Hitori tomatteru Futari mita anohi no tsuki o Ima dokode kimi wa miteru

Vou continuar esperando por você, não importa O quão longe estamos É apenas o som do relógio, mas Ressona no meu coração sem sono como O som de passos Mesmo agora eu espero, eu paro aqui sozinho De onde você agora vê a lua Que nós vimos naquele dia?

:3 :3 :3

Ele não podia estar falando sério.

Ele nem mesmo o conhecia. Não sabia nem mesmo seu nome.

Mas ele estava tremendamente apaixonado. Como nunca esteve em toda a sua vida.

Heero levantou-se de sua cadeira, desviando das mesas no caminho até o palco, onde Duo ainda estava atônito, sentindo seus joelhos cederem e ele foi ao chão, vendo o sorriso no rosto do homem que se aproximava.

Em sua mão ainda estava a pequena caixinha de veludo preto contendo um anel que brilhava.

As pessoas na boate os olhavam atônitos uma vez que o cantor simplesmente largara o microfone e nem mesmo a banda parecia saber o que estava acontecendo.

- Você não pode estar falando sério. – Duo balbuciou quando o homem já estava na frente do palco, a poucos centímetros de si.

- Não. – subiu no palco rapidamente, mostrando o anel de diamantes em sua mão, esperando a resposta de Duo.

- Mas eu nem mesmo sei seu nome. – a mão dele entrou em contato com o rosto macio e antes que pudesse sentir, o homem que ele tanto amava estava sussurrando em seu ouvido.

- Meu nome é Heero Yuy. Sou engenheiro e vivo em uma cobertura no centro da cidade. Tenho dois cachorros e eu estou completamente apaixonado por você. Agora você não tem motivos para não dizer sim.

- Mas eu... você me deixou naquele dia e tem aquela garota e...

- Ela é Relena Peacecraft, ela trabalha comigo e nós estávamos resolvendo negócios e naquele dia ela havia se machucado e eu precisei ajudá-la. Me perdoe.

- Eu...

- Diga sim somente. – um sorriso se formou no rosto de Duo quando a simples palavra saia de sua boca.

- Sim. – sua boca foi tomada pela do outro enquanto o pequeno anel de brilhantes era colocado em seu dedo, selando aquele compromisso que duraria a vida toda.

Ele o amava e era amado em retorno.

Dali em diante ele não mais amaldiçoaria a lua que ele tanto amava.

Apenas a agradeceria.

OWARI

Esse aqui é meu segundo presente de aniversário para mim mesma, o primeiro foi "Ele é demais", mas eu não ia considerá-lo assim, uma vez que eu não tinha terminado a tempo, mas como o fanfiction não ajudou muito nem mesmo para a fic de niver da BT34 – que foi há duas semanas atrás –, então eu não tive escolha, e aqui está.

Essa é uma música que eu amo muito e que eu achei perfeito para eles, principalmente porque eu já tinha a idéia dessa fic na minha cabeça, então caiu como uma luva.

Então, mata ne! 


End file.
